Little D
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: With Bruce on a business trip, the batboys have Gotham City all to themselves. Nothing at all could go wrong... Poison Ivy and Scarecrow WEREN'T working together, thyme WAS ONLY used for cooking, Damian WASN'T cursing and Nightwing DIDN'T turn into a 5-year old... yup, nothing at all.
1. Prologue

**HEY! OKAY I'M ALIVE. AND WELL. JUST BUSY AND STUFF. so i felt fluffy today and needed to write something happy and family. so here is on batfamily story. **

**disclaimer: THE PLOT ONLY. THE PLOT. **

* * *

Nightwing gave them the go-ahead signal with his blue striped fingers. Red Hood then with Robin dropped down and began hiding in the darkened corner stealthily. Red Robin nodded and proceeded quietly to hack the motion and heat sensors of the warehouse. They all knew that Scarecrow and Poison Ivy were working together on something big. Since Bruce was on a business trip, they decided to do the mission themselves.

They suspected that it was a plant that would spurt out fear gas at people. Yup, something like that.

Nightwing dropped down next to Red Hood and Robin when Red Robin told them that he had disabled the sensors. Their plan was to find out what plant Poison Ivy was going to use with Scarecrow, find an antidote, then leave. Maybe even capture them if they were there. Red Robin, aka Tim Drake, would be the lookout from on top of the warehouse and tell them if any goons were coming. Red Hood and Robin, aka Jason todd and Damian Wayne respectively, were not actually supposed to go but because of their stubbornness, they were to search the warehouse of Ivy or Scarecrow without alerting any goons. Nightwing, aka Richard (Dick=penis guy) Grayson, the current leader of the mission would open the boxes and find out what kind of plant Ivy was using that would coincide with Scarecrow's gas.

Everyone would help each other if necessary.

"All clear." Red Robin said through the com. from his nest above the warehouse, checking the sensors if anyone was coming.

"Probably just blind, Drake." Robin whispered in a snarky manner as he ran from shadow to shadow.

"Shut up, Demon. At least i don't have the six six six carving at the back of my head-" He said cut of by Red Hood.

"Awww, Baby bird's jealous because he'd not down fighting." Red hood said, his hands on his guns if ever he needed to kill someone.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP? seriously! Do i have to remind you! No f*cking names on the field. And i can see your guns, Hood. No killing." Nightwing said firmly while opening a small hole in a crate.

Tim crossed his arms. Jason rolled his eyes. And you could hear Damian's tiniest "Tt" in the distance.

Nightwing stuck his hand in cautiously and pulled a plant species out. His brow furrowed in concentration. "Guys." he asked. "It's thyme."

The batboys all stopped. "Seriously? thyme? what can you do with thyme?" Red hood asked, walking towards Nightwing.  
"Just so you know. I know a thousand ways to kill a person with thyme." Robin commented, also inspecting the plant in the crate.  
"You're an exception. You know how to kill a person with anything. All i know is that Agent A uses it to cook." Responded Red Robin as he began searching for the chemical effects of thyme. "But i can't find any bad use of thyme so far. We have to test it or something.

"Well then question is: how the hell are they gonna use thyme to rule Gotham?" Nightwing asked.

A voice behind them boomed seductively.

"Like this." and a piece of dust was extracted from the thyme and onto Nightwing which caused him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground.

"Shit." Red Hood murmured.

"There was nothing on the screen, guys. She just appeared out of nowhere." Red Robin said, jumping down from the higher ground beside Robin.

"Ivy" Robin smirked. "We meet again. Where's that coward excuse for a man, Crane?" he asked, getting ready to blast her with his batarangs into oblivion.

"Oh him." she smiled. "He's not in office today. Probably coming later." Ivy snapped her fingers as she walked away and a bunch of goons came in.

Robin growled. "I'll get Ivy. Red Hood and Red Robin fight the goons." he said as he made a move to get to Ivy before she could escape.

"No. We have to help Nightwing." Red Robin said, and the two other batboys rolled their eyes. Another day another migraine for Tim.

And they fought the 20 goons while Damian went after Ivy. Jason used his guns, but as promised, did not kill anyone. Tim, on the otherhand, sent a few roundhouse kicks and hits with his staff and capiche, all done.

Damian knew that with all the plants Ivy was throwing at him, he wouldn't be able to reach her. Pride was a big thing and he would never ask for help. So instead he threw a batarang line at her ankles and it just slipped right through her as she ran into the shadows with a menacing laugh.

It was a hologram, she was a hologram. It was a ruse.

Robin snarled and ran back to the other batboys who had successfully gotten all the goons and called CBCP. "It was a hologram." he said, teeth clenched. "Who didn't fight now huh?" Tim smirked, knowing that Damian wanted to punch something. "I swear i will cut your fucki-" and he was cut off by shrill cry from Nightwing.

What scared them was that it wasn't a man voice. It was a child's voice. A small, innocent child like scream of not pain but being scared. And the batboys looked in Nightwing's direction.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jason facepalmed.

Damian just scowled.

"Grayson." he muttered at the 5-year old teary blue eyed kid on the warehouse floor staring at them.

* * *

**OKAY SO NIGHTWING IS A ROMANIAN CHILD. yup. i love him. i want fluff and not angst and i'm just sooo damn happy right now it's not even funny.** XD

here's some cake.

**~YOUR ADMIRER FROM AFAR XD**


	2. Romani Boy

**I'M STILL ALIVE-ISH. SCHOOL sucks... for me at least. Here's another chapter for Little D.**

******disclaimer: PLOT. ONLY.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Romani Boy

Nightwing's head started to throb as he fell onto the floor. All of a sudden he felt himself fall into slumber while his body seemed to be on fire.

Dick Grayson, now a five year old kid, broke into tears at the sight of the bloody warehouse. It wasn't everyday that a child was to see the blood of the incapacitated goons of Poison Ivy. On second thought, NO child should have seen blood in a dark scary warehouse.

"Mami, tati, unde ești?" (Mommy, Daddy, where are you?) his words slurred softly on the floor of the warehouse. He heard the voices of people shouting and some guns going off.

Straining his eyes to see through the darkness, Dick managed to crawl his way to the noise when he felt accidentally hit something on the ground.

When Dick looked down, he saw a very bloody unconscious body of one of the goons. He screamed at the grotesque sight of the body and felt pushed his knees to his chin in a defense position.

And that's how the other batboys found him.

* * *

"Grayson." Damian muttered at the sight of the teary-eyed, 5-year old boy.

Dick continued to rock himself back and forth, not hearing Damian. Tears strolled down his tiny face and he clutched his knees closer to his body.

"Salvează-mă de la demoni, Mami." (Save me from the demons, mommy.) he stuttered as Tim moved cautiously beside him.

Tim's eyes widened at the realization that Dick was crying because of the blood. Normally, Dick would just ignore the awful stench. But Dick had never actually experienced seeing that much blood when he was a kid. The most was probably from a scratch while performing.

"Shhh, it's okay, Dick. I'm just going to pick you-" Tim's arms were instantly flung off and with a scream, Dick fell back down onto the floor.

"Talk to him in Romani, you idiot." Jason said while lighting a cigarette.

Tim flushed in anger. "You talk to him, Hood. I just don't know how to approach him while-" and again Red Robin was cut off by Damian moving to Dick and picking him up by the shirt Dick wore under his Nightwing outfit. He held him above the ground while Dick just thrashed and cried.

"Mami! Tati! Ajutați-mă!"(Mommy! Daddy! Save me!) He screamed in pain when Damian injected something into his arm. "Zitkaaa..." Dick fell asleep, hanging by his shirt.

Jason laughed loudly, while Tim grabbed Dick gently but swiftly from Damian's hands.

"Why'd you do that? He was terrified. You could have killed him!" Tim screamed at Damian as he cradled Dick in his arms.

"Tt. I did you a favor. He was screaming and obviously too loud. He was going to attract more goons, if possible. You better be glad that i only used a sedative on him. If it were you, i would have punched you in the face." Damian replied cooly.

"It's true. His crying was annoying. If it weren't for demon prince over here, i would have shot the air beside his head to scare him." Jason said, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

Tim glared at them. And it JUST had to be Nightwing who had to turn into a baby.

He looked down at the child dead asleep in his arms and for once he felt a very very strong urge to take Dick away from Jason and Damian and never let them see him again. Dick stirred a bit and muttered something in Romani which struck him.

"Tati..." he slurred, And from that moment on he vowed to take care of Dick until a cure was found.

Nodding his head, Tim put some thyme into his utility belt while still carrying Dick.

"The cops will be here to collect the goons. We'd better leave." And with that they exited the warehouse.

But seriously, how the hell would they tell Alfred and Bruce that Dick turned into a 5-year old. It was not a situation the batboys had been trained to handle, EVER.

* * *

**I'm actually not sure if the Romani is correct. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**have some more cake. XD**

**-your admirer from afar. **


End file.
